Going Home To Pemberly
by Katherine Elisabeth Hood
Summary: Though she had resided at Pemberly for the majority of her life, she had to admit that the estate had never seemed more alive than it did now. Light seemed to flood in from every possible angle, much of which Georgiana would have attested to the fact that the house's lady was indeed the most beautiful thing in it.


_Okay, so this is a short one shot I wrote based off of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. It is one of my absolute favourite novels of all time. I read it at least twice a year. I wanted to try my hand at somewhat writing in the style of the original text itself, and this came of it. I hope its not too absolutely terrible! _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, nor do I own any of the characters or settings. Only my writing is my own. _**

* * *

_"No! No. You may only call me "Mrs. Darcy"... when you are completely, and perfectly, and incandescently happy."_

_"Then how are you this evening... Mrs. Darcy?" _

* * *

"Lizzy?" Elizabeth Darcy turned at the sound of her new-found sister's voice, an affectionate smile gracing her lips. She had not been expecting to see the young Darcy anytime soon, though she had known their paths would cross eventually. Georgiana was yet sixteen, and it was nearly time for her to be introduced into society. Since she had no mother, who was the one that would, under normal circumstances, take on the responsibility of teaching her daughter how to be an acceptable young woman in any sort of company, the duty fell to Elizabeth, who hardly felt qualified to do the job. The circles that the Darcy's kept were of a much higher stature than anything Elizabeth was used to, she hardly knew how to handle herself, much less Georgiana, despite her husband's insistence that she would do just fine, and had done wonderfully.

"Georgiana! This is certainly a surprise, I had not expected to see you so soon! Welcome home. Come, let us walk, I daresay not much has changed in your absence, though I can assure you the place has never looked better now that its got someone to properly look after it." Once her arm was looped with the younger woman's, Lizzy promptly led her from her and her husband's rooms, a wide smile on her lips. Elizabeth had found wonderful company in Darcy's little sister, her ability to converse with those she knew well astounding. However, Georgiana was certainly far too timid among others that she was not accustomed to, though Elizabeth and Darcy both had agreed that her lack of conversation had not been helped by her brother's own shortcomings in that particular area. At Lizzy's words the other let out a girlish giggle, which only caused the elder's smile to widen, and she laughed along. "I am sure that you are doing brilliant Lizzy. Pemberly could not have asked for a better mistress."

"You tease me Georgiana! I haven't the slightest idea on how to run an estate of such size. I do try, though I am afraid I am rather failing in the attempt to do so." Elizabeth's eyes were bright, and full of life as she spoke. To the younger woman, she was positively radiating beauty. It seemed that marriage had done her well, something that many, at one point, would have laughed at the prospect of Elizabeth Bennet being married, as no one could have met her standards. "Of course I don't! I have found no such fault as to tease you for, Mrs. Darcy!" As the women walked, Georgiana glanced around at the house. Though she had resided at Pemberly for the majority of her life, she had to admit that the estate had never seemed more alive than it did now. Light seemed to flood in from every possible angle, much of which Georgiana would have attested to the fact that the house's lady was indeed the most beautiful thing in it. As the pair reached the entrance hall, both Elizabeth and Georgiana's heads turned as they heard the all too familiar whoosh of the overly large oak doors. "Brother!" Georgiana immediately let go of Lizzy, rushing towards the tall figure that had just barely stepped inside. Elizabeth stood back a bit, moving forward slowly, an inviting smile resting on her smooth features. "Welcome home Mr. Darcy."

"It is very good to be home." A joyful laugh escaped from between the gentleman's lips as he was engulfed in his sister's hug, and he smiled as she babbled away incessantly about her stay in Brighton and London, how she had had the pleasure of staying a fortnight with Mr. and Mrs. Bingley, who currently were residing at Netherfield for the time being, and how much she had loved her short visit to Longburn. It seemed that Miss Darcy had made fast friends with a certain Catherine Bennet, and could she possibly come for a visit sometime soon. Her brother gladly obliged, saying that he would he honoured to allow a Bennet to stay with them. He told her that she ought to dispatch correspondence to Longburn immediately, to which Georgiana had hugged him once more, and thanking him profusely, ran upstairs to find her writing tools. It was then that he was finally allowed to turn his attentions to his wife. He swept her up into a tight embrace, causing Lizzy to laugh. Her face was lit up at the joy of seeing him, as it had been at least two fortnights since she had been in his company. Though it was necessary that he come and go for business matters, that did not stop Elizabeth from missing him greatly. She found that even her sleep was not well when Darcy was away, as she had grown familiar to his body next to hers in their bed.

Once Darcy had set her back onto her feet he took Elizabeth's hand in his, leading them back towards the door. The day was one of the most splendid type, and he thought they ought not to waste such an opportunity to stroll through the vast gardens of the property. "How was business in London? I am surprised that you did not meet Georgiana much, though she may have been gone to Netherfield by the time you could have met her I suppose." Her dark hues searched his for some sort of idea of what he was feeling, though she did not have to look as far as she used to, Darcy had grown to become fully open and honest with his wife, no matter how difficult the very task might have seemed in his mind. He sighed, turning his gaze to Lizzy for a moment. "Besides the fact that it was tediously boring, it went well enough, I think."

Lizzy simply nodded in response, her free hand reaching out to brush across the flowers as they walked. They turned, and when she had to squint to see past the brightness of the lowering sun she raised her hand to make a temporary shield.

"I can have one of the staff-"

Darcy was silenced as they turned once again, the sun now behind them. His wife had placed her free hand onto his arm, her mouth seemingly fixed in a smile. "I am fine. However I do appreciate the offer Mr. Darcy. Thank you." Elizabeth gave him a reassuring pat on the arm as they walked a few moments in silence, simply taking in the world around them. The moment was something that was not rare for the Darcy's, and they did it often. It only seemed to strengthen their relationship, and it was something they both appreciated. Darcy leaned over to press a gentle kiss to his wife's forehead, and though she was still not accustomed to the attentions he paid her, Lizzy consented to it, her eyes closing against the feel of his lips on her skin.

That evening, the Darcy's were gathered in the drawing room, Georgiana playing the piano forte, Elizabeth and Darcy deep into a conversation about when one of the servants brought in a letter. "Mrs. Darcy. Correspondence from Netherfield." Lizzy took the letter eagerly and opened it, her chocolate orbs scanning over the parchment. Her husband raised an eyebrow, looking for some sign of Lizzy's reaction. "Elizabeth? What is it?" At just that moment she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh my..."

"Lizzy?"

"Jane is pregnant!"

* * *

_Well, there you have it! I do hope you liked it, please pretty please press that little review button! A happy author is one well fed with reviews! _


End file.
